Macaque brain development timeline
;Species: Macaca mulatta ;Family: Cercopithecidae ; Order: Primates ;Gestation: 165 days Dates in days Day Event Reference 30 retinal ganglion cell generation - start of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 30 retinal ganglion cell generation - start of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 30 magnocellular basal forebrain - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 30 superficial superior collicus (SC) laminae - start of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 30 raphe complex - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 32 locus coeruleus - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 35 posterior commissure appears Ashwell et al. (1996) 35.5 medial forebrain bundle appears Ashwell et al. (1996) 36 dorsal lateral geniculate nucleus (dLGN)- start of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 36 optic axons at chiasm of optic tract Dunlop et al. (1997) 38 deep cerebellar nuclei - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 38 amygdala - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 39 Purkinje cells - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 39 substantia nigra - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 39.5 subplate - start of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 39.5 subplate -start of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 40 internal capsule appears Ashwell et al. (1996) 40 external capsule appears Ashwell et al. (1996) 40 fasciculus retroflexus appears Ashwell et al. (1996) 40 retinal horizontal cells - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 41 superior colliculus - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 43 subplate - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 43 dLGN -peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 43 dLGN- end of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 43 retinal ganglion cells - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 43 inferior colliculus - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 45 neurogenesis cortical layer VI - start (VC) of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 45 septal nuclei - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 45 caudoputamen – peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 45 nucleus accumbens - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 48 stria medullaris thalami appears Ashwell et al. (1996) 48 subplate - end of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 48 entorhinal cortex - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 48 subiculum – peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 48 parasubiculum – peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 48 fornix appears Ashwell et al. (1996) 48 presubiculum – peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 48 dentate gyrus of hippocampus - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 48 anterior commisure appears Ashwell et al. (1996) 48 CA 1, CA 2 of hippocampus - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 53 neurogenesis cortical layer VI - peak (VC) of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 56 superficial SC laminae - end of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 56 cones - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 56 retinal amacrine cells - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 57 retinal ganglion cell generation - end of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 58.5 neurogenesis cortical layer V - start (VC) of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 65 neurogenesis cortical lamina VI - end (VC) of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 67 cortical axons reach dLGN Robinson and Dreher (1990) 69 optic nerve axon number - peak of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 70 neurogenesis cortical layer V - peak (VC) of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 70 neurogenesis cortical lamina IV - start (VC) of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 75 neurogenesis cortical layer V - end (VC) of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 78 LGN axons in subplate Robinson and Dreher (1990) 80 neurogenesis cortical layer IV - peak (VC) of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 81.5 cortical axons innervate dLGN Robinson and Dreher (1990) 85 neurogenesis cortical layer IV - end (VC) of neurogenesis Robinson and Dreher (1990) 85 rods - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 85 retinal bipolar cells - peak of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 85.5 neurogenesis cortical layer II/III - start (VC) of neurogenesis Rakic (1974) 86 superficial SC - start of lamination Robinson and Dreher (1990) 87 ipsi/contra segregation in LGN and SC Robinson and Dreher (1990) 90 neurogenesis cortical layer II /III - peak (VC) of neurogenesis Finlay and Darlington (1995) 91 LGN axons in cortical layer IV Robinson and Dreher (1990) 96 adult-like cortical innervation of dLGN Robinson and Dreher (1990) 96 visual cortical axons in SC Robinson and Dreher (1990) 100 neurogenesis cortical layer II/III - end (VC) of neurogenesis Rakic (1974) 110 rapid axon loss in optic nerve ends Robinson and Dreher (1990) 123 eye opening Ashwell et al. (1996); Dunlop et al. (1997); Robinson and Dreher (1990) References *Ashwell, K.W., Waite, P.M. and Marotte, L., 1996. Ontogeny of the projection tracts and commissural fibres in the forebrain of the tammar wallaby (Macropus eugenii): timing in comparison with other mammals. Brain Behav. Evol. 47, pp. 8–22. *Clancy, B., Kersh, B., Hyde, J., Darlington, R.B., Anand, K.J.S., Finlay, B.L., 2007. Web-Based Method For Translating Neurodevelopment From Laboratory Species To Humans. Neuroinformatics. 5, pp. 79-94. *Dunlop, S.A., Tee, L.B., Lund, R.D. and Beazley, L.D., 1997. Development of primary visual projections occurs entirely postnatally in the fat-tailed dunnart, a marsupial mouse, Sminthopsis crassicaudata. J. Comp. Neurol. 384, pp. 26–40. *Finlay, B.L. and Darlington, R.B., 1995. Linked regularities in the development and evolution of mammalian brains. Science 268, pp. 1578–1584. *Rakic, P., 1974. Neurons in rhesus monkey visual cortex: systematic relation between time of origin and eventual disposition. Science 183, pp. 425–427. *Robinson, S.R. and Dreher, B., 1990. The visual pathways of eutherian mammals and marsupials develop according to a common timetable. Brain Behav. Evol. 36, pp. 177–195. See also * Brain development timelines * Neural development * http://www.translatingtime.net Translating Time: A website providing translation of brain developmental times among different species Category:Brain development timelines Category:Developmental biology Category:Embryology Category:Nervous system Category:Developmental neuroscience